A Shinobi Life  A Naruto FanFic
by Anime-Freak43ver
Summary: This is a Fan Fic about m frined and A rp we do together in a story !
1. Chapter 1

I am Amaya. I have long blonde hair, and big blue eyes. I don't have a last name. My Mother died, when I was only 12 or 13 years. I don't have a dad. My mother said he left for our safety. But I'd rather not know the truth. Me well, my story begins here, while I was chasing my friend. Or at least one of them.

"SAKURA! WAIT!" I yelled calling after her. Sakura had short choppy pink hair, and green eyes. I was used to chasing her. "That girl has some major anger issues..." I mumbled. Chasing Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki? This is nothing new. I'm surprised that it has been a week since the last chase. Normally, it was every other day. "MAKINA! HELP!" I said running by her as I was about to catch up to Sakura. "Got it!" smiled Makina. I smiled. Oh her? That's Makina. She's my older sister. Beautiful I might add. Long brown hair and big brown eyes.

I Finally got caught up to Sakura. I caught her shirt, and yanked her back. She fell on her butt, and sighed. I saw Makina catch Naruto by the back of the collar, and also yanked him back. Naruto's spiky blonde hair flew while is blue eyes bulged. I giggled. I leaned over. "What'd he do this time?" I asked Sakura. She looked up at me angrily. "Fine!" I laughed. "Don't tell me.." I said holding my hands up. Makina walked over. "Anything from Naruto?" I asked walking away and with Makina.

"No... Nothing..." she said smiling. "As usual!" giggled Makina. I smiled. "Anyway, isn't the village holding the exams? this year?" I asked. Makina nodded. "Yeah..." she said blushing. I smiled. "Gaara?" I asked, and she blushed more. I laughed. "Oh my god!... speak of the devil!" I winked at her. "HEY GAARA!" I yelled. "OVER HERE!" I waved. I giggled and left. "I'll let you be!" I giggled.

I walked over to the training area. I sighed and threw my Kunai knife at a target. "Bulls eye..." I mumbled. "Same as always..." I said sighing. _I wonder how Makina is doing..._ I thought.

Later I walked into Kakashi's house. He wanted Makina and I to stop by and talk to him. "Kakashi-sensei!" I called, knocking on his door with Makina beside me. We waited. I knocked again, and Makina called "Kakashi-sensei!" But as I knocked, the door creaked open. I shivered and slowly walked in behind Makina. "H-hello...? K-Kakashi..-s-sensei?" I asked nervously. I was about to call again and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up and screamed. "AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE" I cried falling over. I looked up and saw Kakashi-sensei in the light "Don't do that Kakashi-sensei!" Makina and I said. "Wait! You remember those pictures mom always showed us?" Makina asked. "Yeah..." I said "So?" I asked. "Look at Kakashi-sensei..." said Makina. I looked at him and thought for a moment. "No... way..." I said trembling with tears in my eyes. I reached out. "A-are... you... our... dad?" I asked. Kakashi smiled softly and nodded. I started to cry. I ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Daddy..." I whisperd while crying silently in his arms along with Makina. I suddenly herd a click. I looked up and saw Team 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. _No! Not in front of Sasuke! Not my crush!_ I thought franticly jumping away from Dad. I blushed. "Kakashi...-sensei..." paused Sakura. "why were Makina and Amaya hugging you?" "W-well you see... K-Kakashi-sensei.. is ...our dad..." I said looking down makeing my way to the door. Makina nodded at my statement about Kakashi. "I-I gotta... get going..." I said reaching for the door. Someone then grabed my left wrist, and I looked back. It was Sasuke. "Eh?" I asked. "What is it Sasuke..?" I asked pretending to be calm. He blushed and whispered in my ear; "Meet me at the River Bank at sunset" he said. I nodded and blushed. "Okay.." I whispered back. I smiled and walked out.

I waited at there River Bank. I had been there for about an hour. I wanted to cry. It was getting dark. Did... he stand me up? I thought. I started to cry, and also started to run. I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me in. I looked up from his chest and it was Sasuke. He had just ran a long distance from what I could tell, he was breathing hard. I looked up. "I'm so sorry Amaya..." he said holding me close. I sniffed and hugged him back. "Your.. dad... kept me at training." he mumbled. I looked into his dark black eyes. I smiled. "It's okay..." I smiled hugging him more softly. He tilted my head up and kissed my forehead. I blushed. "Hey... Amaya... do... you... wanna go out sometime?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and squealed a bit, and then realized what I did. I backed up and Sasuke smiled. "I'll... see you Saturday, sunset... okay?" Sasuke smiled and walking off. I waved and ran to my house with happiness and joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I** waited at there River Bank. I had been there for about an hour. I wanted to cry. It was getting dark. Did... he stand me up? I thought. I started to cry, and also started to run. I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me in. I looked up from his chest and it was Sasuke. He had just ran a long distance from what I could tell, he was breathing hard. I looked up. "I'm so sorry Amaya..." he said holding me close. I sniffed and hugged him back. "Your.. dad... kept me at training." he mumbled. I looked into his dark black eyes. I smiled. "It's okay..." I smiled hugging him more softly. He tilted my head up and kissed my forehead. I blushed. "Hey... Amaya... do... you... wanna go out sometime?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and squealed a bit, and then realized what I did. I backed up and Sasuke smiled. "I'll... see you Saturday, sunset... okay?" Sasuke smiled and walking off. I waved and ran to my house with happiness and joy.

It was Saturday at sunset. I squealed and ran in the opposite direction of Makina. She had a date with Gaara. "I'll see you later Makina!" I called. "Okay!" she smiled.

I ran to the training area, where we had planed to meet. I giggled as I waited, and waited. He stood me up again! I thought sadly. I began to turn, and I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked behind me and it was Sasuke. I smiled slightly and hugged him. He kissed my forehead. I blushed. "Sasuke… I love you…" I said quietly. "I love you too… Amaya…." said Sasuke. I smiled and he tilted my head up, and kissed me on the lips. I blushed and kissed him back. He got a little feisty, and slipped his tongue in side my mouth. I groaned a bit, and wrapped my arms around him, my hands slowly creeping up his back. He moaned, and picked me up off the ground, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hand went from my upper thighs, to my back, then my neck. He lost balance, and we fell down. I clung to him, and we still kissed. "Hnnn" groaned Sasuke. "Amaya…" he groaned between breaths. "Sasuke.." I sighed. I griped his t-shirt. "Sasuke.." I said kissing him more. "Amaya… I want too… I really do… but the Village… I'm a rouge ninja…" said Sasuke. "I don't care!" I cried. "I love you Sasuke! I don't care what the villagers think!" I said crying harder. "Shhh…" he soothed. "Amaya…" he said softly. "I don't care what the villagers think! I love you! I'm eighteen! I'm a legal adult!" I sobbed. "Wh-why.. I-I DON'T CARE!" I yelled. He brought me close to him. "Shhhh" he soothed again. He kissed me. "Amaya…." he moaned. "Sasuke…" I groaned. "I don't care… what they think…" I said a tear trickling down my cheek and onto the grass beneath us. He nibbled on my neck, and soon grabbed my shirt. Sasuke pulled it up, and things went from there.


End file.
